


Sneak attack

by MB1221



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nudity, Oral Sex, Showering fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi surprises Daisy with her return in a way that makes Daisy's day perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak attack

When Bobbi opened the door to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend all she could think of was a warm shower and a night of cuddling with Daisy in front of the tv. This past mission had been exhausting and holding Daisy in her arms was the best remedy for her aching everything. Once inside the door she heard the water of the shower running and quiet music echoing throughout the place. Bobbi smiled and headed towards the bathroom, slowly peeling off her clothes as she reached her destination. 

Once she reached the shower she slowly slid the door open and stepped in, Daisy was too distracted by the warm water and music to hear as Bobbi reached her arms around her waist and and gave the girl a soft loving embrace. At first Daisy was startled but soon smiled widely, knowing all too well the feel of this embrace. When Daisy turned around she looked up into Bobbi's soft eyes and reached up to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck and leaned up to give her a sweet, lingering kiss. They stood like this for a moment or two enjoying the feel of this moment, soft lips meshing together, Bobbi lightly squeezing Daisy's butt cheeks making Daisy smile and lean into Bobbi's body more.

After they separated Daisy was the first to talk "You're home early baby. You really know how to surprise a girl agent Morse."

"Well what can I say, I couldn't stand another minute without my arms around my beautiful superstar. So I made sure to work twice as hard to get home and see your beautiful face and body immediately." 

Daisy smiled and rested her head on Bobbi's wet breasts and listened to her heartbeat as Bobbi kissed and inhaled the smell of her wet hair. After a few moments in this position they finished their shower, helping eachother wash where needed. When they got out Bobbi took a towel and proceeded to dry Daisy off, taking the girl in her arms and holding her tight as she dried her hair.

When both were dried off Bobbi picked Daisy up in her arms making Daisy yelp a little and carried her into their bedroom bridal style as Daisy curled up into the woman's arms. When they got to the bed Bobbi placed her love seated on the bed and then started kissing her again as she got down on her knees between the girls legs and held her around the waist as she started trailing her way down to her sweet spot, leaving small bite marks in her wake.

When she got to her desired location she teased Daisy with a series of soft, lingering kisses to each thigh and right above her sex. When she was ready to dive in she looked up to see Daisy panting in anticipation and smiling down at Bobbi with half lidded eyes. After seeing this sight she leaned forward again and began going to work on Daisy's sweet sex. As she liked away at Daisy, making her writhe and moan under her mouth and tongue, she inhaled the sweet smell of Daisy's arousal which drove her to work harder to pleasure her girlfriend. As she continued to make love to Daisy's body she heard the girl moan out "Oh Bobbi, you're a miracle worker! Don't stop, I'm so close! So clo....!" And with that pause she exploded in orgasmic bliss as she fell back and bit her lip as she came down from her orgasm and reached to stroke Bobbi's cheek.

Bobbi got up and lifted Daisy's legs to put her fully on the bed as she got on top with Daisy in her arms. Daisy curled up into Bobbi as she laid there feeling Bobbi run her hands through Daisy's sweat matted hair. 

"That was amazing Bobbi." Daisy said softly into Bobbi's collarbone. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too superstar, I lovehaving you here in my arms." Bobbi said looking down at her girlfriend's beautiful body.  
" Baby?" Daisy asked quietly.looking into her girlfriend's eyes  
"Yes, honey?" Bobbi asked looking at her softly.  
"Can you use the strap-on a little later? After we regain our energy?" Daisy asked  
"Absolutely, anything for you superstar." Bobbi said "Wanna watch TV until round 2?"  
"Yeah I do!" Daisy exclaimed "Twin peaks? "  
"Sounds goddess to me." Bobbi then grabbed the remote and popped on Netflix as Daisy rested her head on Bobbi's chest as the show began and Daisy hummed the opening song making Bobbi smile as she rested her chin on the head of the woman she loves and they proceeded to watch the show.


End file.
